peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sessions (Artists G)
* Gaffa: (1 session, 1979) * Gag: (1 session, 1993) * Galaxie 500: (2 sessions, 1989-90) * Gallagher and Lyle: (1 session, 1973) * Rory Gallagher: (1 session, 1973) * Galliard: (1 session, 1970) * Gallon Drunk: (1 session, 1991) * Lance Gambit Trio: (1 session, 1997) * Gang of Four: (3 sessions, 1979-81) * Garlic: (1 session, 2001) * Laurent Garnier: (1 session, 1995) * Gasworks: (2 sessions, 1969-73) * Dick Gaughan: (3 sessions, 1973-77) * Gazelle: (1 session, 1975) * Ron Geesin: (7 sessions, 1968-76) * Gene: (6 sessions, 1996-2001) * Gene Loves Jezebel: (2 sessions, 1983-84) * Generation X: (3 sessions, 1977-79) * Genesis: (2 sessions, 1970-72) * Gentle Giant: (7 sessions, 1971-75) * Gentle People: (1 session, 1997) * George & Martha: (1 session, 1988) * Gerry & the Pacemakers: (1 session, 1973) * Steve Gibbons Band: (3 sessions, 1976-77) * Gilbert: (1 session, 1968) * Gilded Lil: (1 session, 1998) * Gilgamesh: (2 sessions, 1974-75) * Girlfrendo: (1 session, 1997) * Girls at Our Best!: (1 session, 1981) * Glass Menagerie: (2 sessions, 1968-69) * Glass Torpedoes: (1 session, 1980) * Glaxo Babies: (2 sessions, 1979-80) * Glencoe: (4 sessions, 1972-73) * Global Communication (aka Reload): (1 session, 1994) * Global Village Trucking Company: (3 sessions, 1974-75) * Gnidrolog: (1 session, 1971) * Go Hole: (1 session, 1987) * Goatboy: (1 session, 2002) * Go-Betweens: (3 sessions, 1982-84) * God Is My Co-Pilot: (4 sessions, 1993-97) * God Machine: (1 session, 1992) * Godflesh: (1 session, 1989) * Godspeed You Black Emperor!: (1 session, 1998) * Goldchains: (1 session, 2002) * Golden Starlet: (1 session, 1995) * Golden Virgins: (1 session, 2003) * John Golding: (2 sessions, 1974-75) * Gong: (3 sessions, 1971-74) * Gonzales: (3 sessions, 1974-75) * Goober Patrol: (1 session, 1995) * Good Habit: (1 session, 1972) * Philip Goodhand-Tait: (2 sessions, 1972-74) * Gore: (3 sessions, 1987-91) * Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: (8 sessions, 1993-2003) * Gossip: (1 session, 2003) * John Gourd: (1 session, 1968) * Davy Graham: (1 session, 1968) * Grandaddy: (1 session, 1998) * Grandmaster Gareth: (1 session, 2003) * Grapefruit: (1 session, 1968) * Great Crash: (1 session, 1973) * Great Leap Forward: (2 sessions, 1987-88) * Greaves Blegvad: (1 session, 1977) * Greenhouse: (1 session, 1991) * Greyhound: (2 sessions, 1971) * Griffin: (1 session, 1969) * Grifters: (2 sessions, 1994-96) * Carol Grimes: (1 session, 1974) * Stefan Grossman: (1 session, 1968) * Groundation: (1 session, 1981) * Groundhogs: (4 sessions, 1970-75) * Grover: (1 session, 2001) * Gruppo Sportivo: (1 session, 1978) * Guana Batz: (4 sessions, 1984-85) * Guided by Voices: (2 sessions, 1996-99) * Isaac Guillory: (1 session, 1972) * Gumball: (2 sessions, 1990-91) * Gun: (2 sessions, 1967-68) * Gunshot: (2 sessions, 1991-94) * Guv'ner: (1 session, 1995) * A Guy Called Gerald (3 sessions, 1988-95) * Gymslips: (5 sessions, 1982-84) * Gypsy: (3 sessions, 1971-73) Links *The Peel Sessions Details and tracklistings for every Peel session broadcast from 1992 to 2002 Category: Session Artists Category: Sessions